One Night with the Prince
by Caladhiel999
Summary: A Fili one-shot. This is my first one-shot, so I know not how good it shall be. Tales place during their stay in Imladris! Rated M fot sexual content. Fili/OC


It was very clear that my uncle did not wish to be anywhere near Rivendell, but I personally welcomed the food and rest.

As we walked in my brother, Kili nudged me.

"I believe the elf maiden is staring at you."

I looked over to where he looked and saw a red haired elf maiden. She was indeed staring at me.

"Why is it the women always go for you brother?"

I smirked.

"Perhaps it is because I have a far more impressive beard then you dear brother."

This comment only earned me a scowl. I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh come now Kili. We all know you have been…keeping an eye on Gwirithiel so to speak."

At this my brother's face turned red. I looked back at the she-elf and found her quickly look away from me. We sat down to eat.

"Try it! Just a mouth full." Dori said to Ori.

"I do not like green food." Ori said.

I smirked. I personally did not much care for it either.

"Where is the meat?" Dwalin asked.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

This made me laughed and the elf maiden looked at me again. This time I held her gaze. She leaned over and whispered to the other elf beside her and then left. I more or less took this as a sign. I got up, careful not to catch the eye of my uncle, and followed after her. I found her on a balcony.

"My lady."

I made myself known and she turned and looked at me.

"Master Dwarf."

I slowly walked forward.

"Forgive me my lady, but I believe I am right in saying, you have been staring at me for a good while." I said.

She smiled lightly.

"You would be right." she said.

"Might I ask why this is?"

"Your beard is rather fascinating." she said.

_As always, the beard catches the eyes of the fair maidens. But this one is far different._

She was shorter for an elf, and elf she was. She seemed to glow in the evening light. I walked forward and she smiled. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

She smiled.

"Lindethiel." She said.

I took her hand and kissed it.

"A beautiful name, for a very beautiful maiden." I said.

She smiled and giggled. Her laugh was beautiful as well as her smile.

We would only be staying in Rivendell for 3 days. And during those three days, I spent my time with Lindethiel. She was free-spirited and loving. On my final night in Rivendell I found her crying.

"Lindethiel? Why is it you cry?" I asked.

She looked at me with tears in her golden green eyes.

"You leave tomorrow morning."

I sighed.

"Aye….I do."

She took my hand.

"Will we ever see each other again Fili?" She asked.

I squeezed her hand.

"I will make sure of it."

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. When I pulled back she was smiling.

"You call that a kiss Master Dwarf?"

I had to smile.

"Is the fair lady unsatisfied?"

"Oh very." she teased.

I lightly stroked her face and leaned forward. Very slowly I pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were so soft. Softer then I had imagined, and I had imagined kissing her lips for the past 2 days. I felt her hand reach up and touch my face. I held her hand with my own and then pulled back, rather reluctantly.

"Are you satisfied now my lady?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"If I say no….."

I smashed my lips back to hers. She willingly received me and wound her arms around me. I let my tongue slid over her bottom lip, begging this woman for entrenched. She smiled but would not allow it.

"Are you challenging me dear Lindethiel?"

"Perhaps dearest Fili."

"Well then I suggest you close and lock your door, so that I can accept this challenge." I whispered.

She smiled and walked gracefully across the room to the door. As she walked back she smiled at me. She stopped before she reached the bed. She was taunting me as she slowly undid the front of her dress.

"Would you accept me Master Dwarf? Elf though I am?" She asked.

I strode across the room and took this beautiful creature in my arms. I held her above the ground. She was so light.

"Elf or not…my heart beats harder and faster at the very sight of you my dearest Lindethiel. If you would have me, I will take you here and now and give you the greatest pleasure you shall eve know." I said.

She smiled and gently stoked my face.

"Take me Fili." she moaned.

This was all I needed. I lifted her onto the bed and gently lay her down. I pressed my lips to hers and pried her mouth open with my tongue. As soon as I entered her mouth I nearly lost myself right there, but I had promised her pleasure, and I was going to give her just that. I traveled down her jaw hungrily and kissed her neck.

"Fili….." she moaned.

Hearing her voice moaning my name made me ache and throb for her, but I would not lose this yet. I brought my lips back to hers and undid the rest of her dress. I exposed her chest to me and trailed my finger down her chest to her abdomen. She let out another moan into my mouth and I stroked her sex gently, teasing her slightly. I slowly entered her with my finger. She cried out in pleasure and I added another finger, moving around inside her. At first she clutched the sheets and then she practically tore my outer layer of clothing from my body. Once I was half naked she leaned up and began to kiss my chest. She received a moan from me which made her smile. She leaned up and whispered,

"Allow me to give you what pleasure I can."

She began to suck and but at my neck. I removed my fingers and snaked my arms around her waist. I pulled her onto my lap and she kissed my shoulder, collarbone and chest.

"Ah Lindethiel!"

She silenced me with a kiss and she rubbed herself against me. I roughly pinned her to the bed. Her hands had somehow, without me knowing, untied my breeches and now she pulled my erection free. She smiled and then kissed me again.

"I have never made love before." she confessed.

"Nor have I." I admitted.

This seemed to make her relax and I pressed against her. She whimpered.

"Do you still wish for me to do this?" I asked.

She nodded and I slowly pushed inside her. Her hold on me tightened as I broke through her barrier and she squeezed her eyes in pain. Yet she urged me to continue and I did so until I could go no further. She slowly opened her eyes and played with the small braids in my beard. I smiled.

"I…..I love you Lindethiel." I said.

She kissed me.

"Le melon Fili." She whispered.

Her words made my heart fly with joy. I began to move within her and she screamed in pleasure. Her nails dug into my back and I moaned and pounded into her faster and harder. She moaned my name and I kissed and bit her collarbone, leaving a mark. I cared not if people saw us together after this. I loved this woman be she elf, man or dwarf.

"Oh Fili!"

I felt her clench around my pulsing manhood and she came for me. With the last few thrusts I had in me I emptied myself inside her. I held myself up with my forearms and looked into her beautiful eyes. She smiled at me, with love an adoration in her eyes. I slid out of her and lay beside her.

"I promise, when this quest is finished I shall return for you my love."

She placed her head in the crook of my neck and sighed contently.

"I love you….Fili."

I kissed her head and held her close to me.

"And I love you Lindethiel." I whispered.


End file.
